


The Crown Prince (Hiatus)

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Haechan and Donghyuck are two different people, M/M, Other NCT Members Will Appear Later On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Prince Haechan is living in a majestic royal life as the heir of the throne. Being the son of the Great King Taeyong, the Prince lived according to the King's principles and likings. What if one day, he stumbled in a forest outside his Kingdom and met a boy who's truly physically identical to him? What will the Prince do? Who is this boy? And what will be his role in the Prince's life?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at writing another Markhyuck-Yutae centered fic. The very first Royal AU I've written in my life. I ended almost all of my fic just to make this one. The only on-going fic for now are Mission Abort, Lucky Seven (from AFF) and this one, which I will focus on. I planned on writing this plot a long time ago in my head and glad that I can finally put it in real writing.
> 
> I hope you don't expect much on this fic. I'm still a shitty writer. But I hope you will like this too.

 

**Characters:**

 

**Prince Haechan** \- A noble Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Neo, son of the Great King Taeyong. He was forced into an arrange marriage that he despise the most. Maybe because he's straight and he doesn't like the idea of getting married to another Prince from the Kingdom of N City.

**Donghyuck** \- A pauper who lives outside the Kingdom of Neo. He lives with his father, Yuta, a citizen of N City. Donghyuck lived in a poor neighborhood where they considered themselves a thrown out from the two kingdoms just because they didn't pay their taxes. Despite being treated like this, Yuta and Donghyuck stood strong together and used their skills for living. 

**Prince Mark** \- The Crown Prince from the Kingdom of N City. He is the son of King Youngho from a surrogate mother. After witnessing the marriage of his father and step father, Prince Ten from Dream Kingdom, the royal couple wished that their son will do the same thing to the Crown Prince from the Kingdom of Neo so that the two Kingdoms will unite as an empire. 

**King Taeyong** \- The Great King of the Kingdom of Neo. He was known as the greatest king among all kings due to his stern leadership, strict rules implemented and wars that he won multiple times. Everybody feared him due to his image but he's kind and humble inside. He had an agreement with King Youngho that they will make an arrange marriage for their sons to make the two Kingdom powerful and modern.

**Yuta** \- A pauper who originally came from N City. He was born as a rich business heir in N City until their business got bankrupt and forced to live outside the Kingdom. When his parents died due to illness, he was forced to live alone and find stable jobs from the Kingdom of Neo. Unluckily, he was kicked out due to his unknown status. Doyoung and Jaehyun, a couple who had the same fate with him, saw him and helped him make a living by working as a con artist.

**King Youngho** \- The King of N City who implemented the modernization in his Kingdom. He was known as the cool King who used his brain in making his Kingdom a city and technology-centered. He also adopted the same sex marriage in his Kingdom, making him the first King who got married to a Prince.

**Prince Ten** \- The Prince consort of N City. He serves as the mother figure of Mark as he raised him like his own son. He was originally from the Kingdom of Dream who lived as a King advisor before he became a Prince.

 

 

 

_*Some NCT members will appear too. Their description will be defined once they appeared on that chapter*_

 

 

**Kingdoms:**

 

**Kingdom of Neo** \- Led by King Taeyong. The strongest among the Kingdoms. 

**Kingdom of N City** \- Led by King Youngho. The most modern and technology-centered Kingdom that is also a city.

**Kingdom of Dream** \- Led by King Taeil. The oldest and smallest among all the Kingdoms. 

 

 

 

_*This is based from Mark Twain's The Prince and The Pauper story but of course, this is a fanfic and everything can change.*_

 

 

 


	2. The Prince and The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Prince Haechan explored the forest and saw a boy who's very similar to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking finally updated this! Sorry for the waiting. :) I just keep on falling asleep whenever I want to update this fic.

"Father, do I really need to get married with him?" The noble Prince asked while playing with his duvet covers. King Taeyong couldn't help but to sigh again. He heard this question for so many times and his son can't stop asking him this. "For the eighteenth time, yes.You should marry Prince Mark and there's nothing you can do but to accept it."  


 

His father's words were always the final words that you need to obey and he knew he can't do anything about it. But getting married to a guy is something that Prince Haechan hates the most. Sure, he was born to follow his orders but this time, he disagree. He slumped back to his bed and groaned in annoyance under his pillow. The King just left his room and it's a great help in his situation right now.   


 

 

Prince Haechan looked at the tower watch and he felt so bored that he wanted to stroll around the Kingdom. He grabbed his flashlight, his little sword and some dimes. He successfully sneaked out of the palace, covered his lower part of his face with a cloth and wore his hooded robe. He walked through the streets, earning a look from the civilians but they decided to ignore him, thinking that he's just a weird person.   


He reached the gate of the Kingdom and he contemplates if he needs to go out or not. But his instincts says so and he followed it and left the Kingdom to an unkown forest.   


Prince Haechan was so amazed on how beautiful the forest could be. Fresh flowers were blooming, fruits were dangling on its trees and colorful butterflies flying on his direction. He heard some crickets singing and frogs croaking to each other. He was truly amazed at the beauty of the nature and got more mesmerized when he heard the water flowing on his left. He goes straight to that direction, hoping to find a river to wash his face up.  


 

 

Donghyuck was fetching water on the river for later use. His father is still working along with his Doyoung and Jaehyun Samcheon inside the kingdom. He doesn't need to know what work are they doing this time. As long as they got some money to eat, then he'll deal with it.   


He was slowly walking back to his cart with a pail of water in both of his hands when he heard some rustling from the bush. The river side is an unknown place to visit with so he never assume anyone to be here except for his father and his uncles. He decided to ignore it first, thinking that it's just a lost animal. But when he heard some gasps and shriek, that's the time that he grabbed his knife (His father told him to carry it everyday for his protection). He clutches the sharp weapon tightly and pointed the tip in front of the bush.  


 

"GOD! WHERE AM I?" Donghyuck shifted to his left, where he heard the voice. He slowly approached the bush and cleared some leaves on the way when he saw a boy, wearing expensive clothes and holding a flash light (which is dumb since it's afternoon and you don't really need it at this time). The boy screamed when he realized that someone was watching him. Donghyuck raised his left eyebrow and kept his knife away from him. With the way this boy is acting, he's not that dangerous. He crossed his arms on his chest and watched the boy turn around.  


This time, it's Donghyuck who lets out a surprise yelp. This boy looks like him. Well, not only 'looks', they're freaking identical!  


"Who are you!?" Donghyuck exclaimed and the boy was also surprised when he saw him. "Why are you asking me that!? Why do you look like me!?" The boy also asked.   


"That's one question that I would like to know." Donghyuck sassed and this made the other boy snapped. "How dare you talk to the Prince like that?"   


"Prince? What Prince? I only know Donghyuck. The Prince of this river and that is me."   


"I am the Prince! I'm Prince Haechan of Neo! How come you didn't know me." The Prince said and placed his hands on his hips.   


"Not interested." Donghyuck sassed again but being the humble Prince he is, Prince Haechan didn't answer back. He knew that this argument won't make any sense anyway.  


 

They were sitting on the river side and they decided to just be normal people who introduce each other. Donghyuck might be sassy but he's not that bad. He can also make friends (If that includes Jaehyun samcheon and Doyoung samcheon, then he has few). He introduced himself to the Prince and told him about his life and interests.  


"Everyday, I always fetch water here for the dishes and our everyday needs such as taking a bath. Father is always out to work and it is only me who's taking care of our house."  


"Do you study?" Prince Haechan asked.  


"Of course I do. Doyoung samcheon teaches me how to read, write and solve math problems. Even though I'm not that educated enough, I can answer difficult questions." Donghyuck boasted and made Prince Haechan laugh. "How about you? How is your life as a Prince?"  


"I actually love being a Prince. It gives me more reason to live. I want to help other people with their needs and to rule the Kingdom like my Father did." Donghyuck nodded. He does want to help other people too but he himself is a pauper, he can't do much but to persuade them to be better.  


"But my Father told me to get married with the other Prince from the other Kingdom. I hate getting married, most especially to a guy. If only I can rule the Kingdom as a single..But my Father insisted to." Prince Haechan sighed and threw a stone on the water.   


"That must be tough for you."  


"It is. If only there's one way to prevent the marriage."   


 

 

Then Donghyuck's eyes lit up. He raised his head and gave the Prince a cheeky smile. Prince Haechan looked at him curiously and asked him what he's thinking of.  


"Think about it this way... What if we exchange for some times. I'll go to your place while you stay here at my place." Donghyuck' suggested making Prince Haechan frown. "What do you mean? We have to switch identities?" Donghyuck nodded and smiled at him innocently.   


It's not that Prince Haechan doesn't trust the other boy, it's just too risky to get caught. King Taeyong is scary if an intruder came inside the palace without his permission. He can punish Donghyuck with the heaviest punishment and he can't let the poor boy end up like that.   


"It's too risky."  


"I'll be careful. Just tell me where your room is, your favorites, your habits and how you call your father." Donghyuck said in eager and Prince Haechan contemplates. "If you agree with this, you will benefit too. You can clearly feel how low people feel and you can help them once you reign. Also, if I ever met this future husband of yours, I'll screw up just to make sure that he's going to hate you too and stop the marriage."  


Prince Haechan looked at the boy and observed him quietly. He can see himself on the boy, except that they both have different personalities. The boy's hair is closely similar to him and he can just excuse that he dyed his hair brown to have a new look. Donghyuck's physique's isn't also different, they have the same chest size, waist and maybe foot size that it's not difficult to cover.   


But Donghyuck doesn't know the palace. He doesn't know everything inside the palace and this is dangerous. He might get caught easily since King Taeyong, his father, is smart and keen observer.   


 

 

Prince Haechan wanted to accept the offer but they need time. They can't do it now, not this fast. Donghyuck needs to know a lot about the palace and the same time, he needs to learn also about his own lifestyle.  


"Donghyuck, I kinda agree with your offer." Donghyuck's eyes shines and smiled widely but Prince Haechan gave him a stern look. "But we need time to do this. We need to learn about each other first."   


"Then it's a deal. Lets meet here every afternoon."   


"Deal."  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest on reading this shitty fic. See you next chapter, okay? :P


End file.
